


Filling in for the Finstock

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Coach Peter, M/M, Teacher Derek, embarassed Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: When Finstock is out for the Day Peter has Derek fill in for him.





	Filling in for the Finstock

When Peter found put that Derek was going to be a new Teacher at the Hale Omega Finishing School he asked Derek to cover for Coach Finstock so he could get a look at his nephews teaching style. (after all it is all about the Omegas and Peter remembers his last relationship with one)

Derek arrives in slacks and polo and Peter immediately sends him to his office to change. “Derek, this is a PE class. Physical Education, you cannot where something so unsuited for physical activity.”

Derek grumbled and students snickered to see the new teacher ordered around. Peter had helpfully left a uniform for Derek out on his desk with a note attached to meet him and the class out on the field as soon as he was changed. Peter smirked as he lead the class down onto the practice field remembering what he left his nephew.

The omegas set up their yoga mats and prepare for their first stretches when Derek can be seen walking toward them. It’s glorious. The shorts are so tight that there is always a thick outline of Derek’s cock, but if he tries to pull the shorts to remove the outline than his dick falls and the head of his cock peaks out from the bottom. The wifts of arousal from some of the omegas, amusement from others, and Derek’s humiliation is like ambrosia on the pallet.

When Derek arrives he wants to complain but doesn’t knowing he needs to be professional around his students. Peter sees his resolve and knows he has to play with it.

To start off their Yoga he has Derek perform the moves with him. Derek’s face burns red as he stretches his legs for tree pose, and he’s positively glowing when the move into downward dog.

It isn’t long until Peter’s plan comes to fruition. Already many of the students have been expressing symptoms of heat but haven’t entered it fully until one of them raises her hand. Peter is there in a moment pulling down her yoga pants and pushing her back into downward dog. Derek watches with a cross between confusion, horror and embarrassment as Peter rubs his cock between the girls ass cheeks, making sure she’s dripping before entering her.

Peter has Derek continue the poses as he fucks the heat out of the young Omega. Soon, two other students also go into heat. Not wanting to end the lesson Peter has the students pair up and begins going through new movements.

The Kama Sutra.


End file.
